Hazy Dreams
by killacam6108
Summary: Trigon attacks, but he is quickly defeated. But now that Raven's brother is on the offensive, The Teen Titans have to collect the six jewels of hell before Crow does.
1. Suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

No One Will Ever Know

By: Killacam6108

Rating: M

Before you start reading the story I wanted to say I need reviews. I also promise to respond to every review I get, even if I have a billion of them. Thanks for reading!

I do not own Teen Titans 

Chapter 1: Suicide

Rain was pounding the glass windows of Titan's Tower. Inside it was completely quiet. Not even the small green shape shifter Beastboy and his beast friend Cyborg were fussing in the living room. Everyone was in their room, thinking about the dreadful events that had occurred that day.

It had all started with Raven, the silent member of the team. Everything about her was a mystery, the rest of the Titans had simply hoped, and even trusted that she as pure good as they were and had Jump City's best interests at heart. All of that changed today, and that belief was shaken.

It began as another routine day. The Titans were out in the streets, taking care of a bank robber when he unexpectedly pulled out a gun, and fired at the leader of the team, Robin. The bullet whizzed by Robin, only grazing his cheek slightly, yet the simple action triggered some unpleasant effects in Raven.

Enraged, she used the darkest magic she knew of to rip the man apart, literally. There was blood everywhere from what she had done to him. In her angry rage she completely destroyed his body as he screamed for mercy, and being a Teen Titan, she was supposed to grant that mercy. Yet she didn't, and a man who didn't deserve to die was killed because of it.

Until this day the other Titans didn't even think Raven was capable of killing someone. Everywhere she went she had a great respect for life, even the smallest of ants. They were so sure she would never do something like that. Yet it had been done, and there was no turning back time and no forgetting, the sight was burned into their minds.

Even more was at stake then their friendship because of this accident. The media would be all over the story, making the Titans look like ruthless killers. There could be a psychological evaluation of all of them, and then a court might decide if several kids with such great power should be able to live by themselves with no adult to keep an eye on things.

The day was just one big headache, especially for Raven. In her room she sat with small tears running down her face. Not for the man she had killed, it didn't bother her that much that he had died. And not for her own immoral behavior, because she knew she was not the one who killed that man.

The silent tears were trickling down her face because this had been a sign, from her demonic father. Yes, it had to be. She remembered clearly desperately trying not to kill the man, yet he was dead at the moment and it was her body that caused it to happen.

Trigon was signaling the end was to be near. He had done this with many other worlds, and now he was doing it to Earth. He would rape a woman of the planet he had in his sights, then plant his spawn on the planet and use it as a portal into that world, where he would ravage and destroy it until nothing was left.

Why he did this was simple. He had suffered for billions of years in the hellhole he was in, and he was enraged only him and his close companions were suffering so greatly. So he wished that suffering to affect everyone, and now it seemed his wish was coming true.

"Why me?" Raven said quietly. "People say I have a great blessing, powers that they would never understand. But this is a curse. I am nothing more then the evil product of rape, and am to be used as a tool and nothing more."

This was getting to be too much. Raven needed her mirror. They she would be thinking most logically, and able to get all sides of hat she thought. Just because Trigon was preventing her from expressing emotions, didn't mean she didn't have them.

She looked into the mirror, with large sad eyes. She felt her body flow through the gateway into her mind. When she looked around she was not in Titans Tower. She was not in Jump City; and she was not even in the same realm. She was in a different place, inside her own mind.

As she looked around she saw the familiar feudal Japan type setting. A full moon was out in adark blacksky, with small stars twinkling all around it. She was in a large grassy area, sitting quietly as a gently wind blew past her.

Any other time she would have tried to enjoy the scenery for a few moments, even though it wasn't real. She would have created a tree and sat under it, perhaps reading a book. But this was not like any other time.

She closed her eyes and summoned them. All of them were scattered randomly, and far away. But it would not take them long to gather. In the distance, a figure in a grey cape and hood that looked like Raven's approached. Another one came in red. Then green, blue, yellow, orange, pink, until she was surrounded by different versions of herself.

"We know," Happy said smiling brightly at Raven. "But don't get all gloomy, try to live a little!"

"Shut up!" Anger shouted at happy. "Can you be serious for once, even I don't want this to happen."

"Well then what would be the best way to approach the situation?" Logic asked.

"Who cares?" Lazy said in a half assed voice as she rolled over and fell asleep.

"You should," Raven said. "Because if this happens you're all going to die with me."

"That's a real fun killer," Happy said.

"You should tell your friends at least," Logic said.

"They'd just think you are a monster if you did tell them," Timid said shrinking back.

"They already think I'm a monster," Raven said. "And whose fault is that?"

"Blaming everything on us isn't going to solve anything," Logic said. "It wasn't our fault, you rely on us too much. You wouldn't even need us if you learned some self discipline."

"It was a bad idea coming to talk to you," Raven said turning around to go back.

"Wait," Timid said in a small voice.

"What?" Raven asked turning around.

"Well, there is a way out of all this, a way to stop Trigon and let your friends live."

"What would that be?" Raven asked expecting a very stupid response.

"Suicide!" Happy shouted guessing what the answer would be. Timid nodded slightly.

"Think about it Raven," Timid said. "It's not like there's anything for you in this world, especially now that your friends hate you."

"If I go out all of you will too," Raven said, not really giving her opinion on the subject yet.

"We'd meet again in the next life," Logic pointed out. "As long as your mind exists then so do we."

"Please think about it," Timid said. "It could be the answer."

"Sounds great!" Happy shrieked. "Give the wrists a little slice and dice and it's all over! Maybe you could even shoot yourself! Or if you got a rope-" Anger cut her off by punching her right in the face, sending her sailing into a tree.

"I cannot take her voice anymore," Anger said rubbing her temples.

"You've got a lot to think about," Logic said. "Consider your options carefully, because this will affect a lot of things as you know."

"I will," Raven said as she turned around and left. Back in her room Raven heard a gentle knock on the door. She simply ignored it. The knock came again, slightly louder. "What?" Raven asked.

"Um Raven," Robin began. "Could you meet the rest of us in the living room?"

"What for?" Raven asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well…I think we should have a group meeting."

"About what?" Raven asked.

"Damn it Raven!" Robin shouted in frustration. "You know what it's about can you please just come into the living room!"

"No," Raven said coldly. Don't worry about it, I'm already packing my things. It won't ever happen again.

"We don't want you to leave," Robin said as he began to calm down. "We want to know why you did it."

"And if I refuse to answer?" Raven asked.

"Why would you?" Robin counter questioned. "We're your friends we just want to know what happened back there."

"Some things you're better off not knowing. Just try to enjoy yourself the next couple of months without me."

"We're not letting you leave," Robin said. "We both know it would be a big mistake." Raven finally went over to her door and answered it.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice Robin. You can't make me stay here. I'll come to your meeting if it means that much to you, but when it's over then I'm gone."

"Fine," Robin said hoping he would be able to convince her to stay during the discussion. As she walked into the living room she saw a several sad eyed Titans. Perhaps the one most affected by this was Starfire, the Tamaranian princess who hated any kind of violence.

"Why Raven?" Starfire asked. "Why did you kill that man? He was a bad man, but surely he did not deserve to be ripped apart.

"I'm sorry," Raven said weakly. "Can we discuss this tomorrow?" she asked as she quickly floated back into her room and barricaded the door with he black energy. She knew there would be no tomorrow for her. There would never be another day on Earth for her.

She walked over to her desk and took out a piece of paper and an envelope. On the paper she wrote:

_Dear Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire,_

_If you're reading this, then I am no more. I can't really say if you think this is a good thing or a bad thing, but I know it is a good thing. As for the events that happened he day that man was killed, I'm truly sorry for that. I wasn't the one who killed him, but I won't explain what I mean by that so I don't expect you to believe it either. Just know that there is nothing in this world I regret more then that, other then being born. I leave my best wishes and blessings with all of you._

_Robin, you were the best leader I ever had. You always knew what to do and what to say at the exact right time, and if you knew what I was planning to do as I wrote this maybe you would even be able to stop me. That's exactly why you cannot find out no matter what. Keep leading the team as well as you have the entire time I've known you._

_Beastboy, I'm sorry I never let myself laugh at your jokes. They were pretty funny, and if you knew why I couldn't laugh, then you wouldn't want me to. You've been a great friend to me, and even when I've tried to shut you out you were persistent and kept trying to make me laugh. I'll miss you very much, but maybe we can meet again someday. The team will need you to make them laugh once they discover this letter. Don't let them down, like I did._

_Cyborg, you were like an older brother to me. You have always been there as an ear willing to listen no matter how long I talked. I'm sorry you can't listen to why I must do what I'm about to do. Maybe in the next life I'll be able to tell you. Thank you for everything, and good-bye._

_Starfire, I know you will be sad because of this, but don't be. It's for the best. Keep learning about Earth, and never be discouraged no matter who says you can't do something. I know you're set up to have a wonderful life._

_Remember to always be true to yourselves and never fall into a pattern of gloom like I did. Have a happy life._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven Roth_

Raven then folded the letter into thirds, and but it on the envelope. She then wrote 'To the Teen Titans' on the envelope, and teleported down to the kitchen. She put the envelope on the table, and walked behind the counter where there were two small knives used to cut meat. She picked them up, closed her eyes, and slashed each wrist.

Sad I know, but I think it was pretty good. Don't forget to leave your reviews, I'll respond to all of them. Oh, and if you see any spelling mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.


	2. Raven Tells

I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Raven Tells

I'm back and if you're reading this right now then I've gotten at least two reviews, but hopefully a lot more. Enjoy the next chapter and as always leave me reviews!

About the review responses, look in my profile; you'll see my replies there.

Beastboy was walking into the kitchen, ready for a veggie burger. "I'm starving," he said patting his stomach. As he went over to the counter he noticed a letter on it. "What's this?" he asked himself as he picked it up. "To the Teen Titans. Must be fan mail." He put the letter down and walked behind the counter to get his burger.

"Oh fuck," he said quietly as he looked down into a pool of blood, with Raven's lifeless body in the middle of it. He saw the knives on the floor and guessed what had happened. "Titans help! He screamed. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HELP! GET IN HERE! RAVEN IS IN TROUBLE!"

"What is it?" Robin asked as he burst in through the door followed by the other Titans.

"Raven," he said weakly pointing to the pool of blood. Starfire let out gasp, Cyborg stood there with his mouth open, and Robin ran over to her body and began wrapping her wrists.

"I think she might still be alive," Robin said. "Get her to the medical wing right away."

"I'm on it," Cyborg said as he picked up her body and hurried out the door.

"What's that?" Robin asked pointing to the letter on the table.

"I think it's fan mail," Beastboy said weakly. "But who cares we got to go help Raven."

"Wait," Robin said. "I'm not so sure that it is fan mail. Did you read it?"

"No," Beastboy responded. Robin went over to the letter and picked it up.

"This isn't fan mail," he said. "Look at it." The two boys leaned in closer to read the letter and let out a gasp, as the words hit them:

_Dear Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire,_

_If you're reading this, then I am no more. I can't really say if you think this is a good thing or a bad thing, but I know it is a good thing. As for the events that happened he day that man was killed, I'm truly sorry for that. I wasn't the one who killed him, but I won't explain what I mean by that so I don't expect you to believe it either. Just know that there is nothing in this world I regret more then that, other then being born. I leave my best wishes and blessings with all of you._

_Robin, you were the best leader I ever had. You always knew what to do and what to say at the exact right time, and if you knew what I was planning to do as I wrote this maybe you would even be able to stop me. That's exactly why you cannot find out no matter what. Keep leading the team as well as you have the entire time I've known you._

_Beastboy, I'm sorry I never let myself laugh at your jokes. They were pretty funny, and if you knew why I couldn't laugh, then you wouldn't want me to. You've been a great friend to me, and even when I've tried to shut you out you were persistent and kept trying to make me laugh. I'll miss you very much, but maybe we can meet again someday. The team will need you to make them laugh once they discover this letter. Don't let them down, like I did._

_Cyborg, you were like an older brother to me. You have always been there as an ear willing to listen no matter how long I talked. I'm sorry you can't listen to why I must do what I'm about to do. Maybe in the next life I'll be able to tell you. Thank you for everything, and good-bye._

_Starfire, I know you will be sad because of this, but don't be. It's for the best. Keep learning about Earth, and never be discouraged no matter who says you can't do something. I know you're set up to have a wonderful life._

_Remember to always be true to yourselves and never fall into a pattern of gloom like I did. Have a happy life._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven Roth_

"Oh my god," Beastboy said.

"How were we so blind?" Robin asked. "We should have known. What did she mean by she didn't kill the man. We watched her do it, it was right in front of us."

"Maybe it was like, an evil twin or something," Beastboy suggested.

"No," Robin said. "She would have told us if it was like any regular enemy. It's something different, something special."

Several hours later and after much worry Cyborg finally walked into the living room and said, "She's waking up."

Everyone hurried into the room where Raven was stirring. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw the Titans looking at her. "No!" she shouted quickly and darted under the covers. "Why did you do this? I told you in the letter there was a good reason!"

"I'd be very interested to find out what it is," Robin said. "Why did you do it? There's nothing on this planet we can't fight Raven, you know that."

"Leave me alone," Raven said as she rolled over. "You can't stop me from doing it again, and again and again. Eventually I'll get it right, so save yourself the effort and bring me a knife."

"Yes, we can stop you," Cyborg said. "We're going to get you some help Raven, no matter how much you don't want us to."

"You think I'm just another nut job," Raven said sadly. "Well I've got news for you, this isn't just another teen suicide. I'm not sad because no one asked me to the prom or whatever reason most people kill themselves about. This is different, and if you knew what was going to happen then you wouldn't hesitate to ice me yourselves."

"Is this about the man you killed," Robin said.

"I didn't kill him," Raven said looking away.

"Then who did?" Robin asked.

"I can't tell you," Raven said. "So go on and think it was me, I don't care anymore think I'm a murderer if you want. It'd be easier for you to say good-bye if you knew I was."

"We don't know anything," Robin said. "We need you to give us answers."

Raven thought about things for several minutes and said, "You have a lie detector in here don't you."

"Yes," Robin said, knowing Raven was also a lie detector, for she could read minds.

"Then you know that at least I think I'm telling the truth, regardless of what really happened," Raven said.

"Yea," Cyborg said. "And I believe you, so why can't you tell us."

"I just can't," Raven said. The lie detector on Cyborg's arm started beeping.

"Even you know that that's a lie," Cyborg said. Raven began to consider things carefully.

"I won't try to kill myself again," she said. "That's the truth I swear I think there's a different approach to this situation."

"Like telling us?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"No," Raven said. "Look, you know I'm not going to try to do it again, I went up against a lie detector. Just don't worry about it. Now am I allowed out of this bed?"

"It can't hurt," Cyborg said looking towards his leader.

"Fine," Robin said. "Raven I hope you'll change your mind later on."

Raven got out of the bed and quickly floated to her room. "They have no idea," Raven said." She felt the little voice inside her laugh. '_Try as you can to escape me Raven, it will never work. We both know you're an immortal as long as I want you to be. All you've done was make yourself feel the pain I want you to feel. Out of all the demons I've sent to different worlds, you're one of the very few who have resisted a seat of eternal power by my side.'_

"Then maybe I'll be the only one to end this," Raven said to herself as she began shuffling through her books. The demonic voice only laughed more. _'Maybe you should meet one of my followers, just to let you know hat you're talking about foolish child.'_

As the last word echoed out of her mind, the alarm went off. "Jump City coordinates (20,75)," Robin's voice shouted through the halls as the leapt up to battle.

Raven flew through the air next to all of the Titans (Starfire can fly, Beastboy was a bird, Cyborg got a jetpack built into his system, and Robin was gliding). "There," Starfire said as she pointed towards a warehouse.

"A break in?" Robin asked to himself.

"No" Raven said quietly as she remembered her father's words. As they flew into the warehouse nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A few boxes here and there, a couple coils of rope, nothing suspicious.

"Emoclew," a voice said out of the dark.

"A chant!" Cyborg shouted. "They're going to use magic on us."

"My foolish friend," said a terrifying voice, still concealed by shadows. "Despite all your computation devices you fail to realize the meaning in that one word. It is nothing but 'welcome' spelled backwards. I can see you're getting paranoid in my absence. And edgy too, Robin your nerves look shot."

"Slade," Robin said in a low huff.

Slade seemed to ignore the comment, which was meant to say more then just his name. "I believe you all have something that belongs to a friend of mine."

"Robin does not belong to you, or your wicked friend!" Starfire shouted, her eyes green with rage.

"I wasn't talking about that," Slade said through the shadows that concealed him. "Oh, has the little bitch not told you yet. I'm sorry I didn't realize. This must be very awkward for you."

The Titans immediately turned to Raven. "If you tell them, I'll kill you." Raven said in a dark and menacing voice. "Or did your little chum forget to tell you what would happen if you fought me. I don't think you would win."

"It's not about killing you Raven. It's about taking your life."

"I don't understand you!" Starfire shouted in frustration. "Raven what does he mean?"

"Go back," Raven said to the Titans. But she already knew they would stay where they were.

"I guess I'm going to have to punish you," Slade said. Throughout the shadows a red mark could be seen. It began glowing, brighter and brighter until the entire room was filled with a demonic glow.

"NO!" Raven shouted desperately, her eyes filling with tears.

"I guess I better put my shots where they will hurt most Raven!" Slade shouted triumphantly. "Maybe I can't kill you, but I can teach you to never speak to me like that again!" Wind started blowing in the room, it didn't start slowly. It began at about fifty mph according to Cyborg's arm.

"STOP!" Raven shrieked. "DON"T DO THIS!"

"Raven calm down!" Robin shouted over the winds.

"RUN!" she shouted to the Titan's. You don't understand, I'll explain back at the tower! He can't kill me! He'll rip you apart though! I swear I'll explain everything at the tower!"

"Too late to beg for mercy Raven!" Slade shouted. Many other symbols began appearing around the original, until they formed the shape of Slade's body.

"Fire of the undead mind! Slade shouted. An enormous blast of flame erupted out of his palm, lighting up the entire room in red. The blast ripped through boxes, narrowly missing the Titans. The warehouse was now on fire. Parts of the building were coming down. "A little prequel of coming attractions," Slade said as he laughed. "Beautiful isn't it."

More fire was erupting from his palm. He blew a hole straight through a side of the wall. He became so preoccupied with attempting to scare the Titans he didn't even notice the shape of a large black Raven fly through the wall at an amazingly quick pace. Raven concentrated on getting them out as quickly as possible.

Slade stopped firing as he realized what happened. "Well, mission accomplished," he said to himself. "Now her petty little friends won't refuse no for an answer and they'll either isolate her and leave her on her own or join in the fight and thus offer themselves to Trigon. Either way there is no need to pursue them now. I should cause some havoc in the city, with everyone knowing about Raven murdering that other fool, plus the Titans not able to stop the distress I'll cause it'll be sure to give them some bad attention."

Slade flew out of the warehouse and began smashing through the city, not to destroy it or knock down buildings, but to kill a few people here and there so that no area goes unaffected.

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, what looked like a giant bird landed on the roof and disappeared to reveal five teenagers.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Beastboy asked immediately.

"What's going on here Raven, you've been keeping secrets from us for too long," Robin said. "We have to learn about what's going on, and it has to be right now."

"I think we should go to the living room," Raven said in her usual calm, monotone voice. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, and we can decide what to do from there."

The rest of the Titans were surprised, they didn't expect Raven to give in that quickly. Whatever she needed to tell them must have been serious.

"Get comfy," Raven said as they pulled a lever on the wall that flipped the couch around to a conference table with five seats. The table was designed to look exactly like the outside of the Titan's communicator.

"Well, here it goes," Raven said once they were all seated. "I'll start off with a story of long ago. As you know, there are many gods, angels, good spirits, whatever you may call them. They're there and they are real, only surpassed by the one mysterious God who has never yet shown displayed himself in any way."

"What does that have to do with anything," Beastboy asked.

"I'm getting there," Raven said. "One of these gods thought himself superior to the others, and only slightly below the one God. He was right in some ways; he was stronger faster and cleverer then the rest of them. He decided to break off, for whatever reason. He started his own kingdom of Fire, hell. People think that all demons and this evil ex-god, Trigon, suffer in hell forever. That is not the case."

"Then what is the case?" Starfire asked with wide eyes, for she had never heard of any Earth religion before.

"The case is evil souls of humans, and any other race in our universe go there to suffer. They are on the first layer of hell and burn there for eternity. However there are lower layers where Trigon and his demon horde reside. They are not suffering, they are not in comfort. They simply exist there. Trigon has a habit of destroying other worlds, for what reason no one knows."

"Why would he do such a thing!" Starfire screamed as she banged her hand on the table.

"Let me finish," Raven said. "So to destroy world, he rapes a woman of the planet he has his eye on, has his seed sacrifice their life for him to make sort of a portal into the world. He then goes to the planet, destroys it, and takes the entire world and drags it into hell to increase his territory. His spawn either joins him willingly, and gets a seat of honor, or struggles in vain, dies, and gets sent to the first layer of hell to suffer forever."

"Not a sweet deal," Beastboy said.

"Exactly," Raven said. "Trigon is said to have only one son that is not dead, but no one knows what happened to him or where he resides."

"So how does this relate to us?" Cyborg said, fearing the answer he would get.

"I'll be straightforward with you," Raven said. "The reason I killed that man, the reason I tried to kill myself, the reason I am the way that I am, the reason I exist at all is because I am the spawn of Satin himself, and I'm going to be the one who leads to the destruction of this planet, and of all of you."

The response was met by total shock. The entire room stared at her with large eyes of disbelief.

"How?" Cyborg asked in a low whisper. "Why?"

"Because I am cursed," Raven said. "But I won't try killing myself again, you might think it's selfish of me, but it isn't as I'm about to demonstrate."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Suddenly his eyes widened in terror. Raven was holding a gun in her hand. She placed it to her temple. "Raven no!" Robin shouted as he leapt up to stop her. Too late.

BANG!

"Ahhhhhh!" Starfire shrieked as Raven's crumpled body fell out of her chair. "Raven!"

"Yes," Raven replied as she sat up in her chair.

"What the fuck!" Cyborg said. "They were blanks!"

"Wrong," Raven said holding up a bloody bullet that pierced through her skill. "I can't get out of being Trigon's daughter, I can't die. I'm not welcome in Heaven, and Trigon won't accept me in Hell until I complete my task. So until then, I'm an immortal."

Everyone continued to stare at her in shock. "Watch," she said as she stood up. She picked up a grenade, took off the top, dropped it on the ground, and created a circle of black energy around her and the explosive. It blew up, there was no way Raven could have survived that…unless she couldn't die.

And there Raven was, standing there on the slightly scorched black floor, without a scratch on her. "I'm confused," Beastboy said.

"This is new news how?" Raven asked.

"No, I mean why did you try suicide if you knew you couldn't die?"

"Because I needed to try, I didn't know if it was just a myth he made up."

"But you didn't know if it was your body that healed itself, or us!" Beastboy shouted. "You might have shot yourself dead right in front of us!"

"True," Raven said. "Now, what do we do about this ugly situation?"

I think that was pretty good, reviews are always appretiated.


End file.
